User talk:Cyke
Oh comon, I don't deserve the fail category. ;\ I'll accept Spammer, though. :Don't worry too much about categories, in particular, the epic category is for circle jerking. But, no, I think there are a very limited few who belong in fail. And you're not one of them. MoogleEXE 00:56, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Request to verify Stop posting Cyke, seeing as you're a prominent user of the "stop posting" phrase, could you check over Stop posting for accuracy? Thanks, Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 05:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Please sign your comments Cyke, please sign your comments on Talk pages using four tildes, which will show your name (or custom signature, depending on prefs) and date. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 05:19, 2 June 2007 (UTC) >_> Sorry, I didn't know how <_< Cyke 06:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC)CykeCyke 06:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :How the heck did you get that? You just put four tildes at the end, Cyke. Like this (below): Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 12:25, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Message here. ~~~~ >.< I put TildeTildeTildeTildeCyke >_> :Looks to me like you put ~~~~Cyke~~~~. And there's the tags if you want to show text as-is instead of having the Wiki interpret it as wiki-code or HTML. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 21:41, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Oh, yeah, that is what I did. Sorry. It was late last night. Cyke 02:36, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Please read the Guidelines To keep a clean and consistent wiki, please read and adhere to the editing guidelines at . Also, some useful templates you might need are (for short, easily-expandable articles), (same as stub, for user articles); please also add user articles to Category:Forum Users. Also, note that the syntax for an external link is link text; e.g. The Pikachu topic. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 14:42, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I'm still trying to get a hang of it all ;\ Cyke 01:34, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to ask if you have any questions. I consider myself relatively knowledgeable in Wikisyntax—although the more advanced syntax of dynamic templates are a bit more confusing to me since I'm more used to straight PHP-, Java- and C-style code. Here are a few tips: :* Putting just one new line (Enter key) will not make a new line (unless you use some other feature, like bullets or a numbered list or an indent). To make a new paragraph, use two new lines in the code; to just make a newline, use the HTML tag. (It's preferable to avoid straight HTML unless absolutely necessary.) :* You can make an indent by putting a colon at the beginning of a paragraph. You can use multiple to make differently-leveled indents. ::Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 01:46, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Please observe Deletion protocol Hello, Thanks for trying to help clean up spam on the Wiki! An IP user, claiming to be you on a talk page, recently nominated Article 200 for deletion. While we appreciate your effort, we would ask that you please observe the in the future. Note that the article in question has been speedy deleted. Thank you, Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 00:10, 21 June 2007 (UTC) -FFS, is there a detailed protocol for EVERYTHING!? I thought I was doing right by putting the flag there :( Sorry Lao, next time I'll do it correctly D: (Yeah, it was me btw) Cyke 01:51, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :Nope, we're not QUITE Wikipedia yet. But it should be at the top to be seen (technically, it doesn't matter much when the article is one line, of course ... ) and you should post a reason to the Candidates for Deletion talkpage for people to comment on and argue. :Then again, we're pretty much dying here ... Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 01:55, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :Rofl, yeah. Shame :( Cyke 03:09, 21 June 2007 (UTC)